Fermi King
Summary The Fermi King, more rarely known as his real name, Hilbert Ecaps, is the ruler of the Fermi race, a species of beings that rules over all the universes in the world. Their role is to regulates inter-universal interactions and similar actions to prevent an eventual overflows of beings in each universe. The King being the one who created each Fermi. While every Fermi knows about him, nearly none has seen him in person. This is due to the fact that he mainly leaves interactions with lower worlds to his angels. However, one being was dead-set on meeting with the King: The human scientist, Lebes. She was determined to protect the world from threat too great for them to deal with themselves. While the King had the power to make a safe world come true, he didn't seem to do anything about it. The King was aware about Lebes' intention and goals all along, but instead of getting rid of her, he found that her determination to protect the innocents was impressive enough to have her in his armies of angels. The young girl accepted eventually, and became infinite dimensional, much like him. Thus she served under the Fermi Kingdom for protecting this world. It wasn't long before Lebes decided to face down with the King. She thought that the King was neglectful of his world, doing the bare minimum to protect it. But Hilbert believed that forcing so many universes to follow an happy ending would not only destroy free-will, but removes any meaning to existence, reducing it to a pre-determined story built by himself. But to the King, it was much more than a simple disagreement. The reason he made Lebes an angel was so she could be satisfied with doing her best to protect the world. Even if the King did act, she would realize that even he isn't omnipotent. Beings beyond the scope of dimensions existed, considering all of dimensional space as insignificant. But if Lebes went on like this, she would attempt to reach their level of existence. If any of those beings saw them as a potential threat, it would put this world in great danger. Living as insignificant to them was better than being seen as a potential danger. So he now considered the scientist as a threat to his world. The debate quickly heated up into a fierce battle. Even with the King's immense advantage in physical strength, Lebes managed to hold on for quite some time. Appearance and Personality of the character The King physically looks like a giant humanoid skeleton. He towers over even infinite dimensional humans. His bones are rarely seen, as he usually wears a giant brown and regal coat, with golden shoulders and fur covering the edges. His crown is large, even for his head, and possess infinite dimensional multiverses as jewelry. The Staff is more of a fighting weapon than a regal accessory. It is metallic and possess three spikes. The official story for his skeletal appearances is as follow: A mighty warrior, angry with the King's ruling, went to the Palace, trying to put an end to the King. The latter however was impressed with the warrior's might and determination, and took his body as his own. The meat had eventually rotted away. The truth is quite different. The warrior managed to actually kill the King, leaving him as just a soul. But this is when the King discovered that his soul was powerful enough to fight on its own. He then took over the warrior's body, and claimed that he had took this new body willingly. While the King usually acts serious, strict and dutiful, he absolutely love fighting. When the kingdom face a real threat, he is always the first to enter the battlefield. However, this behavior, combined with his passivity about the lower dimensions' issue causes him to be a quite controversial figure, but he is usually loved enough to prevent any rebellion. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Fermi Palace Weight: ERROR Height: 6.6 meters high Likes: Fights, Order Dislikes: Disorder, Its realm being endangered Eye Color: Red Hair Color: None Hobbies: Fight Values: Safety of all of the dimensional tower Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Fermi Kingdom Themes: 'A Hand for Every Wasted Timelines Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 1-B Name: Fermi King, The King, Hilbert Ecaps Origin: Azathoth's Mind Gender: Male Age: Infinity Classification: Fermi, King, Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefields, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Possession, Earth Manipulation, Can tag and hit both Non-Corporeal and Omnipresent beings, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Reality, Mind, Soul, Matter etc. Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level '(Consider infinite dimensional universes to be insignificant, capable of crushing one with a finger gesture. Shook the Fermi Palace, a huge infinite dimensional area) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Possess infinite amount of temporal dimension.). Capable of tagging Omnipresent beings Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can effortlessly lift up an infinite dimensional universe) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal (Mainly fight physically) Durability: High Hyperverse level (Took Lebes' hits easily). Outerverse level 'durability for his soul 'Stamina: Endless Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: His Staff Intelligence: Omniscient for lower dimensional realms, possess near Supergenius intelligence for the Fermi Palace Weaknesses: Really loves fighting, and would rather use his hax to nullify unfair enemy techniques than to gain an advantage. Notable Attacks and Techniques '-Gravity: '''The King has a near complete control over the concept of gravity. It can negate flight and levitation, stop any movements and even crushes to death enemies. At full power, it can easily amass whole armies into hyper-dense black holes and even block teleportation and other non-physical transportation. '-Soul: While his Soul exists outside dimensional space, it is one of the few strong enough to be able to interact with the dimensional world. Thus, even if the King's body dies, the Soul is capable of living and fighting on its own, and even rebuilds the King's body or weapons. It also protects the King from many attacks, such as mind attack, reality warping, matter manipulation etc. '''-Staff: '''While the staff is mainly used as a blunt melee weapon and to fire energy blasts, it can also be used to tag omnipresent and non-corporeal beings. It can also reduced them to a human-sized and corporeal form at will. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Azathoth's Mind Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Royal Figures Category:Kings Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 1